


Precious Tears.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Kind Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>In which Crispy!Master finds his way home to Liz and falls in love. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Tears.

Liz Shaw had always doubted much of what she had heard of the Master, she had not met him, however, until he was all but a human crisp. She had done her best to heal him as much as she could, startled by the anger with which people had responded. She had returned home to find it vandalised, her lab had been trashed and she... she had been attacked coming home. She had gone right back to the HQ, silently locking the door, sliding down it to cry. She had forgotten that the Master, or Jonah, as she had taken to calling him, was there... she had simply sought out the one place she felt safe, the medical wing. Jonah silently emerged from the shadows and slid his arms around her in an embrace. Liz had stiffened slightly, looking up, then relaxing slightly. 

"D... Did I disturb you?"  
"No my love."  
"How've you been feeling?"  
"Alright…"

Jonah said smiling as he stroked her body. Liz smiled and nestled closer, relaxing just a little. 

"I wish I knew why people are so scared of you.... you are sweet."  
"Ahhhh but you only know me in the here and now… but in the past....in another body.... they are perfectly justified in their hate and fear of me... I was after all once convicted by a galactic court and would have received a death sentence if not for The Doctor…"   
"Well, I don't see why they can't forgive and move on..."  
"Some wrongs take longer to be forgotten then others…"  
"Well, at least your here."

Liz spoke with a slight tremble to her tone, her voice breaking a little as she added. 

"I don't think I could handle being alone."  
Jonah smiled softly and kissed Liz's neck. Liz whimpered softly, nestling closer. 

"Jonah."  
Jonah smiled and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. Liz sighed softly, letting him take charge. Jonah slid a hand inside Liz's now open shirt and caressed her left breast gently. Liz mewed weakly.   
"Shhh…"

Jonah crooned softly into her ear and gently pulled her bra cups down so he could tease her nipples with his fingers. Liz whimpered softly.   
"What’s wrong sweetheart?"   
"Nothing... Just sore. I was lucky to even make it here tonight."  
"Baby girl stand up and undress... let me see."  
Liz moved to undress, wincing slightly every so often. Jonah looked her body over, then went and got some of the healing balm and began applying it to her body. Liz had relaxed slowly, seemingly content to trust him. Jonah rubbed the balm all over Liz's body. Liz smiled softly, her voice gentle. 

"Are you always this kind?"  
"Not always…"

Jonah finished rubbing the balm in, Liz's body now glistened.   
"So ... just with me then?"  
"Of course, you're the first person not to flinch away from me..."

Jonah said, smiling as he admired her body.   
"Why would I ever flinch away?"

Liz asked gently. 

"You were the perfect gentleman."

She hesitated before speaking softly, only managing the man's name before nerves got to her. 

"Jonah..."  
"Yes darling Liz?"  
"Have you ever... slept... with a woman?"  
"Yes many.... why do you ask?"  
"I just... I need to feel something other than scared right now."  
"You want to sleep with me?"  
"Yes... yes. I do."  
Jonah smiled and beckoned her over to him. Liz moved closer slowly, shyly. Jonah stood up and met her. He looked deep into her eyes for what seemed an eternity.... then he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Liz purred and responded wantonly. His free hand roamed free, teasing and tormenting her breasts and nipples. Liz mewled desperately.  
"You like that?"  
"Yes... god yes."  
Jonah scooped her up in his arms, carried her to the nearest bench top laid her upon it and then bent down and began to perform cunnilingus on her. Liz was soon purring and writhing, clearly enjoying it. Jonah licked till he was satisfied with how wet she was. He then took out his member and began teasing apart her glistening wet folds, glad he had healed enough to no longer look burnt, he knew it was easier for her to handle him like this, when he looked almost human and he knew he could pleasure her better like this. Liz gasped and arched into him, clearly so ready. Jonah smiled and pushed into her and set a slow and loving pace. Liz cried out and arched into him, already close to coming apart from the sheer pleasure of his touch and his tenderness. Jonah kept his pace riding Liz hard but lovingly. Liz soon cried out and came, hard. Jonah pushed into her a few more times before he too came apart, climaxing inside of her, his hand tangling into her hair when she sat up, curling into him, clinging to him and crying weakly.   
“Shhhh my darling, shhhh.”  
He had softened in this form, in this regeneration, and he knew, instantly, that this human woman, his darling Liz, was the reason he had had a chance to become kinder and be loved, truly loved. He had once doubted he could love but he did love her, deeply. She was still shaking even as he stroked her back, still gently whispering reassurances to her, trying to calm and sooth her. Eventually she grew still and he smiled, nuzzling her neck.   
“That’s my girl.”


End file.
